The Legend of the Dragonborn: Kylar's Story
by Galdien
Summary: The story of a young man named Kylar, being half-nord half-breton made his life interesting enough, but then everything changes. He's forced to leave his home, seperated from his family, and he ends up in Skyrim. His whole life is turned upside down as he finds love for the first time in his home country where he's nearly killed on a daily basis. All in all life is good. Enjoy!


Galdien: Hey everyone! So this will be my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so go easy on me haha, so tell me if it's great or horrible and which characters you like and which you don't, (so I can kill them off :)… what? Who said that!). And well that's pretty much it. Wish me luck!

Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares

His footsteps shattered the silence of the night. As he ran through the forest with shadows seeming to follow him flying from tree to tree. He glanced behind himself to see if the shadows were still on his tail, he felt like they were on his heels which only spurred him on to greater speed.

"There he is! Hah! He thinks he can escape us!" said a voice from behind him.

Risking another glance back he saw the shadows were even closer. Damn! How are the-, his thought was interrupted as he tripped over a root and tumbled down a hill. He cried out in terror as he gained more and more speed. Is fall stopped with a sickening thud as he slammed into an outcropping of fairly large boulders. His vision was blurring and he couldn't think straight, he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. As his vision faded to black and he felt himself slip away he heard a voice.

"Kylar, wake up."

Lydia's P.O.V.

"Kylar, wake up" I said nudging the boy next to me. Well he wasn't exactly a kid I thought to myself, he couldn't be much younger then I was. "Wake up!", I yelled moving to punch him in the arm.

"YOL!" shouted Kylar sending flames into the sky, nearly burning off Lydia's arm before rolling backwards and grabbing the dagger he kept hidden in his boots.

I yelped as I jumped back staring at the "boy" in front of me. Crouched low with a knife held in some stance she'd never seen before in the dark armor he'd picked up off some bandits he looked very well like he would kill me without a second thought.

"Oh, Im sorry Lydia." Said Kylar as if nothing had happened. "What were you trying to wake me up for?" Kylar asked curiously as he stood back up and peered at the trees around him looking to see if he had started a fire. "It can't be anywhere past the 6th hour of the day."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here I was with singed armor from this, this _boy_ standing there as if he was the most harmless creature in the world! "Do you realize you could of just killed me!" screamed Lydia at the top of her lungs as she got up and marched up to her thane. Yep. That's right. This boy was the Dragonborn. Hero of legend. And I was his honored housecarl. Yeah right, more like I'm his maid. Which is actually part of my job but that was beside the point, I deserved more respect! Dragonborn be damned. The worst part was I knew he wasn't at fault he just lacked… something.

He glanced over at me, "Well your still here aren't you? And Im glad you are I don't know how I lived before I met you." He spoke as he finished examining the trees. He glanced over at me and smiled. "After all you're my friend."

Damn. He had a way of getting into my head and making me forgive him for every little transgression he might have made. Something about his smile or the way he spoke just made someone want to forgive him. It had nothing to do with his eyes. His beautiful, mesmerizing green, eyes. Don't take me the wrong way he's not my type but those eyes! I sighed, "I suppose its fine, just try not to burn me in your sleep anymore ok?" I said as I set about to checking our supplies. "Oh by the way you talked while you slept." I saw him instantly tense up from the corner of my eye and I could feel his eyes bore into me.

"Did I say anything important?" he asked trying to act casual. Unfortunately Kylar was a very bad actor.

"No." I replied, "Just something about shadows nothing unless that carries any hidden meaning?"

Kylar sighed in obvious relief, "No," he laughed, "what do you think I am some weirdo who has dreams about shadows who chase him through some dark forest who want to kill him and devour his mortal soul?"

His voice sounded so strained I thought he would break in half. I gave him a hard stare and after a few seconds he just decided to glance away from me.

"Hey wait a second, where's Faendal?" asked Kylar.

Faendal's P.O.V

I ran through the forest with light feet that only the bosmer race could obtain. We need meat I thought to myself, Kylar could eat nearly half a deer and Lydia was no lightweight, they devoured the entire stock of supplies I had bought after we set out from Morthal. If we were going to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav I figured we were going to need all the strength we could muster. I wouldn't be surprised if neither of them had even thought about the horn, they seemed to argue to much to even consider the horn much less formulate a plan on how to retrieve it. My ears pricked as I heard the sound of an elks footfall. I twisted while nimbly grabbing the hunting bow from my back and knocking an arrow. I focused everything down to my target just as Kylar had taught me. The eye I thought as I released my arrow, like magic my arrow flew and struck home. As I walked over to the elk and retrieved one of my very few glass arrows I thought about how Kylar had affected my home, Riverwood, everyone loved him almost as soon as he arrived there. Maybe it was because he helped everyone he could, or that he saved us from bandits on three occasions but whatever it was before we had departed Gerdur, as well as Sigrid made sure he knew he always had a home with them if it was needed. If only I could gain the favor of Camilia so easy.

Kylar's P.O.V

Almost as soon as I had finished my sentence Faendal came through the trees with an elk on his back. "Yes! Food!" I yelled in delight as I watched his approach. Walking over next to Faendal's bedroll I grabbed some firewood and started to light a fire.

Faendal through his catch to the floor and began work skinning and gutting his catch. "Anyone have a plan for our heroic raid on Ustengrav?" He asked.

Oh hell. Ustengrav and the horn. Oh gods I knew I'd been forgetting something. Well it wasn't as if it was hard since Id been to see the graybeards my shouts were becoming steadily more powerful and the training in the Voice that my father had given me- my father. Not a good topic to think on. Reminiscing on my past was nearly as dangerous as fighting a dragon with your bare hands, blindfolded with both hands tied behind your back. Wait damnit my minds wandering. I flashed a smile at Lydia "Any heroic raid planned my little HC" I inquired with a tone I knew would infuriate her. Best ways to avoid thinking on the past, my dad always used to say, were mead and/or a fight. Wait damnit theres my father again.

"My names Lydia. And we can think of one on the way there. Faendal wrap and pack the meat we'll eat some dried venison I have on the way there." Commanded Lydia as she finished packing up their bedrolls.

"Yes ma'am." Faendal replied in a sarcastic voice that Lydia pretended not to notice.

Well, I thought to myself as I surveyed my friends, this is a start.

…

Surprisingly we ran into NO resistance on our way there. Like seriously, we haven't gone more than an hour before now without being attacked by bandits or wolves or some other damned creature. It wasn't all bad I'd gotten this weird black leather armor and Faendal was able to pick up some pretty nice glass arrows, so I guess bandits had they're uses. If they were dead anyway.

"That's Ustengrav?" Lydia asked me.

Jolted back to reality by her question I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings using a spell my mother had taught me as a child she had called it Seersight, anyway I realized that the big crater in the ground with stairs was the entrance to Ustengrav. And that there was someone exiting with a sack slung over their shoulder. "Yes this is Ustengrav." I replied and gestured them to follow me. I walked from a slight distance until my group couldn't have been more than 10 meters away from the woman in front of me. It looked like she was combat experienced, she wore a dark brown set of armor that looked slightly weathered yet no less useful. Very experienced. "What did you take from that ruin?" I asked pointing at the sack she carried.

"What ruin? I just began walking this way from solitude on my way to Morthal with my wares." she said unconvincingly as she slung the sack off her shoulder and opened it showing us various fruits. "See?"

All this thought of my parents had already begun to irritate me so I had begun to experience uh… moodswings. Yeah. That's a good term. "Im tired of this." I said as I bent into a running stance unsheathing the blades hidden in the gauntlets of my armor and grasping them in my hands.

Lydia's P.O.V

I stare at Kylar in horror as he unsheathed his blades. He was going to kill a traveling merchant! I tried to rush forward to stop him but I was to late.

"WULD" Kylar shouted.

I shielded my eyes from the gust of wind his movement had created. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was fruit all over the floor and when I looked up there was Kylar bouncing the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller in his hand giving me a "Really? Do you think Im stupid?" look. Insufferable ass. But he was right, we both turned our heads expectantly to our little merchant friend.

"Well then," she said as she pulled her hood back, " It looks like I have some explaining to do. My name is Delphine, nice to meet you.

So how'd you guys like my first chapter? Tell me how I did guys! Id love to have input from all of you bad or good so Ill try to get the next chapter out soon ok? Oh I forgot this before don't wanan get sued after all.

DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to Bethesda I in no way own skyrim or any of the elderscrolls series at all. I am not an owner. At all.

So yea anyways sorry it was slow here like really slow I'll try to heat things up. Thanks for reading


End file.
